


Distance

by hyrulian



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrulian/pseuds/hyrulian
Summary: Two cousins and best friends live a seemingly normal life in Seoul, South Korea. Until it isn’t. How far will one of them go to save the other?





	1. Rendezvous Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in years. LIKE YEARS. LIKE when fanfiction. net was still in its prime. So please be patient with me...There’s a lot of pairings so bear with me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cousins and best friends live a seemingly normal life in Seoul, South Korea. Until it isn’t. How far will one go to save the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN YEARS. Fanfiction.net was still in it’s prime the last time I wrote. Please be patient with me. I’m still figuring out how the tags work, but this is a LOONA fic. With guest appearances. Lots of pairings, so please bear with me.

“Please, we gotta stop! My chest...” she panted, grasping her chest. She crouched, leaning on a tree trunk. She looked up at the girl walking away in front of her pleadingly.

The other girl stopped walking, seemingly lost in thought, staring at nothing. The moonlight flickered through the forest, creating an eerie but beautiful blue-green light. The quiet humming of the wind blew her dark brown hair gently. 

She took a deep breath. “We can’t, at least not until we get to the rendezvous point. We have to go Jungeun. Now.” Hyunjin said, turning around suddenly, brows furrowed. She held out her hand, her face showing her seriousness. “C’mon. We have a few miles left.”

“Ok.” Jungeun got up, brushed away her blonde flyaways and sighed. They both started jogging, continuing deeper into the forest. She had never seen Hyunjin this serious. But she understood. She had been prepared for this moment since she was 16. Or so she thought.

“Heejin can you relax? You’ve been pacing for the last hour. They’ll be here soon.” Hyejoo said, looking up from the paper she was reading. “I can’t! I need to see them.” Heejin said, pacing faster. “I knew we shouldn’t have split up! This was a bad idea!” She reached for her coat. “You know what, let me go-“ A loud slam echoed in the small room. “You will not GO anywhere.” Heejin looked to her left, a heavy book laid on the floor, open. Looking at the culprit, she swallowed slowly. “Ok.” Haseul never looked in her direction, arms crossed, instead choosing to stare at the door across from her. 

Heejin slowly put her coat back on the bench to her right. She sat down. “Move over.” She said quietly, slightly embarrassed. Hyejoo, having observed this whole thing quietly, scooted over to make room, and went back to reading the paper in her hand. ‘How selfish of me.’ Heejin thought to herself. She leaned her head back against the wall and hummed to herself quietly.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Jungeun are almost to the rendezvous point. Running towards the other girls, where exactly are they going? Or...running away from?

Jungeun and Hyunjin ran, the rustling behind them getting closer. “Hyunjin, hold my hand!” She yelled, picking up her pace to catch up to the brunette. Hyunjin held out her hand looking back worriedly. “Ok, lets go!” Their hands met, and Jungeun’s left eye glinted red in the dark night. They wouldn’t get caught. Not tonight.

Haseul uncrossed her arms, sensing a hot presence. “They’re here!” Hyejoo and Heejin got up quickly, and stood on each side of the door, hands reaching for their guns. Haseul braced herself. BAM! The blonde and brunette threw themselves inside, slamming the door behind them. They both leaned against the wall and slid down, panting. “We did it. We’re here.” Haseul shoulders relaxed, relieved to see her sister and close companion.

Heejin lunged forward, grabbing Hyunjin by her arms. “Are you ok?! Are you hurt? Did you drink water?” She asked loudly. She shook her back and forth, almost comically. Hyunjin laughed, “I’m ok. I promise. Jungeun’s Odd Eye gave us a push forward” She caressed Heejins face, smiling gently. “We made it. I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to be here.” Heejin grabbed the hand on her cheek. “No, but I’m thankful you prepared me for this day.” 

‘I’m so glad she’s safe. If she hadn’t, Hyunjin might’ve not made it here with me.’ Jungeun thought, watching the exchange between the couple. She got up slowly, rubbing her left eye. ‘Damn, i’ve used it too much already.’ She went to the bench and sat down. “Taemin will be here soon. Did you see anyone while you were headed here?” Haseul asked, handing Jungeun a bottle of water. Jungeun looked up, a serious tone coming out of her mouth. “I did not see anyone, but she was close.” Hyejoo walked over, crossing her arms. “Red?” she asked quietly. Haseuls lips twitched slightly at the question, no one noticing. Jungeun shook her head, looking at her water bottle. “No. It was her commander. Rain.”

Silence filled the room, all girls avoiding eye contact. They knew this day was bound to come. But why did it feel so haunting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes. Some light 2Jin action, get into girlies!


	3. Hot Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsoul is headed back to report current mission status to her boss. She’s exhausted. Will her boss receive her warmly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yvesoul shippers where u at

Jinsoul walked slowly to the elevator, hands in her pockets. She walked in, and pressed the button to the penthouse apartment. As the doors closed she stared nonchalantly at the rain droplets starting to form on the buildings entrance doors. ‘She’s gonna kill me.’ she thought, feeling anxious about meeting her boss. She leaned back against the elevator wall and sighed. 

*Up in the penthouse*

The tall, slender woman brushed her long black hair, a small smile on her lips. She hummed to an old tune, staring at her reflection in the mirror before her. Bzzz. The door buzzer. ‘It’s her.’ She thought, continuing to brush. “Did she capture them?” she muttered under breath, her smile never leaving her lips and her eyes never leaving her reflection. Her gut told her no. Bzzz. She turned around slowly, walking out of her bedroom, into the hall, and finally to the entrance to her door. Bzzz. She walked over to the intercom and pressed the button to use the camera. It was Jinsoul. Bzzz. “Come in.” she said through her speaker, pressing the button to unlock her door. She smiled. ‘She’s alone.’ she thought, going back to her present errand.

Jinsoul walked in slowly, her legs were sore. She looked around, the smell of cinnamon apples wafted in from the kitchen. But it was quiet. She shrugged, taking off her coat and leaving it on the coat rack. She then took her converse off, and continued down the roomy apartment. She sat down in the living room, one leg on the sofa. “Red! Hey, Red! I’m in your living room!” She yelled, rubbing her temples. ‘God, I would do anything for a hot bath right now.’ she thought, exhaling quietly. She sunk deeper into the couch, waiting for her Boss. ‘Think I’ll take a nap right here...’ drifting into her sleep.

“Jinsouuuuul....Jinsouuuul...” the voice humming quietly through her head. “Mmm, not yet...just a little longer.” she muttered digging her head deeper into her oversized sweater. She heard laughter and her eyes shot open. “Oh my god!! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ she stood up suddenly, spinning around to face her Boss. Her jaw lay open, slack jawed.

Sooyoung stood across from her, arms lazily by her sides. She was wearing a long silk robe, which was open. Revealing a lace maroon bralette, and matching boy short style underwear. “Welcome back, Rain.” she said, her permanent smile etched on her face. “Have a seat, let me fix you some hot tea, and you can tell me about how the mission went.” she turned around, her long hair following her to the kitchen. Gulp. Jinsoul’s face felt hot.


	4. Yves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsoul and Yves use this long night to rest.

Jinsoul stared at the slender woman before her. “Yv- I’m sorry, Red. What’s our next move?” she asked, trying hard not to let her eyes linger lower than the woman’s chin. Yves sat across from her, sipping her tea quietly. Her small smile on her face as always. “Well...tonight we rest. As for tomorrow? We need to gather the rest of the team.” she replied, leaning back in the chair. She drummed her fingers on the table, looking at the pretty blonde haired girl. ‘She’s making is this awkward.’ she mused to herself, glad she had the girl unnerved. “Jinsoul. You can call me Yves if you’d like. Sooyoung even.” she said, making eye contact.

Jinsoul felt her face flush. ‘Damn. Why is it so awkward now? Out of all times’ She thought to herself, giving herself a mental slap. “Yves.” she said, clearing her throat. “If I talked casually to you in front of everyone else, they would question your authority. I will never call you Sooyoung anyways.” Yves laughed, looking around. “No ones here but you. Have some grace.” She stood up, her silk robe revealing her toned body once again. “I’ve missed you.”

Jinsoul’s body froze. ‘I missed you too’ she said to herself, making eye contact with the girl. “Yves, you know we can’t do this.” She stood up, hoping to make it to the living room before the primal urge to run and kiss Yves took over.

It all happened so quickly.

Yves had leaned over the dining table, on all fours, slowly inching herself towards Jinsoul. Her smile was wider, seductive. Jinsoul couldn’t move, staring at the girl slowly prowling towards her. ‘God she is so...’ But the rest of her thoughts became a blur as the brunettes lips met hers.

The kiss was passionate, both yearning to feel each other deeper and deeper. “Jinsoul please...” Yves whispered through their kissing. Her hands running through Jinsouls long hair. Jinsoul knees felt weak at her touch, moaning quietly. “B-bedroom...” she let out, trying to not stop the kissing. 

Yves let her go, grabbing her soft hands, guiding her through the large penthouse and into her room. Her king-sized bed looked so soothing. Candles lay all over the room, lighting up the room slightly. Her room was layered in a maroon color theme, matching Yves quiet seductiveness.

Yves almost threw Jinsoul on the bed. They began making out, both girls rubbing their hands wherever they could. Yves kissed her neck before straddling her, taking off her robe. Jinsoul looked up at the woman before her “S-sooyoung...”she whimpered quietly before reaching up for her chest.

Yves slowly moved her hips, moaning at Jinsouls touch. She came back down, this time slowly making herself downwards into Jinsouls more intimate areas. It took everything in Jinsoul not to flinch at Yves gentle but firm kisses on the inside of her thighs.

She moaned loudly, Yves making her way closer to her trembling region. Her back arched as she felt her tongue, biting her tongue and gripping the sheets. 

Yves was determined to get her to cry out her name before dawn. She doesn’t like to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yvesoul? wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf


End file.
